Mask
by kate882
Summary: The summary is inside as I can't fit it in this small space, check it out please. No really check it out please.
1. Chapter 1

We all wear mask. Be it something as simple as laughing at a joke you don't think is funny to get the guy to like you, or hiding dark horrible feelings. Sometimes we wear our mask so long they become us. That is until someone comes along and gets through all of our defenses, and works there way past our walls. And it's a sad thing when you are such a good actor that everyone thinks you're a bad actor so that when you really need to act no one thinks that's what your doing. But there is always the exception. The one that knows that your act is nothing more than that: an act. Then they will try to become that person that makes it past the mask, and all the defenses. They are also the do gooder that tries to get you to do the right thing when they find out. These people are rare, so it was just my luck when one found me, and did just this. My mask crumbled before him, and I don't know if I can put it back on again. Because our greatest strengths our also our greatest weaknesses.


	2. chapter 2

**Ok so here is the first real chapter and if ur a Dimitri and Rose fan then you should read my other story Little Comrade anyway on with the story**

Rose's pov

I gently taped the arm of a tall new guardian. He turned to face me, and gave a small smile at my apparent smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Dimitri Belikov. He was supposed to meet me at the gym fifteen minutes ago. Do you know where he is?" I asked. I had a new teacher, and he was late on the first day.

"I'm sorry. that's me. My watch must have broken. I thought I had twenty minutes left. Why don't we go there now?" he asked me. He had a Russian ascent that was just amazing. I simply nodded my head.

We started walking across campuses to the gym. "So how are you today Miss Hathaway?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Rose." I stated. "And I'm fine." lie. "How are you?" he raised an eyebrow -that was so cool how did he do that- as if he knew I was lying. No that had to be my imagination all my life for as long as I could remember no one could see through.

"I'm ok." he stated, and we walked in an awkward silence to the Gym. We fought for two hours, and finally I got to leave. This guy was a god in fighting.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa called out to me. She was my best friend, and even she didn't know. "How are you doing?" really what was with people and that question,

"I'm good." lie. She then asked me if I had fun in practice. "Yeah." lie.

"Hey Rose!" Mason came running up to us. "Eddie's having a party tonight. You should come." another one?

"Sure I would love to." and yet another lie. It made since that was all my life was.

A bright grin lit his face. "Awesome. It's at seven in the woods." he said before running off.

"He so likes you." Lissa said mater-of-factly. I shook my head. I didn't want him to like me. Sure I could just pretend I did, but that was one line I had yet to cross and didn't want to. I settled for rolling my eyes at her and walking away.

As I was walking I felt a hand on my arm. An image of _his _face flashed through my head. I wiped around only to find Dimitri standing there. I wanted to sigh in relief, but resisted the urge.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did better than I had thought you would. We should be doing this every morning." he then walked away before I could tell him thank you.

I started to my room. I felt the urge taking over, and started running. I got into my room, and locked the door. I closed my eyes as I felt the blade on my wrist. I silently cried, and ended up falling asleep.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Plz review that review button wants to be your friend, but you have to review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was going to update sooner but I blame family trouble that led to me having a migraine that I am recovering from so sorry I really was going to do this sooner**

Rose's pov (A/N I wont be doing a lot from others but I will do some)

I woke up and got dressed for the day. I had on some black jeans, a red T-shirt, some converse, and a sweat band to cover up the marks on my wrist. I ran out to the gym, and changed -why did I bother with outfits before gym?- into my training outfit. I still wore the sweat band though.

I walked out of the locker room, and found Dimitri drinking coffee. "Hey Comrade." I smiled. I swear he choked a little on his drink. All I knew about that term was from hearing it on Salt. Man that was a good movie, but Russians must have hated it.

"Hey Rose. Ready to train?"

No. "Yeah sure."

we started sparing, and it was going great . . . Not. I was totally losing. I was about to make a hit on him when he grabbed my fist, and held it up so that he would have a good shot.

Then he froze. I looked to see what made him freeze on the perfect opening. Then I saw it. My sweat band had slipped up my arm a little, and the marks were visible.

I quickly composed myself. "Have you never seen cat scratches?" I asked. I would have worked had I owned a cat. I raised an eyebrow at me. "My room mate when me and Lissa ran away had a cat and it didn't like me!" I said adding just the right amount of defense in my voice.

"Lissa and I." he corrected. Know it all. "Also I might believe that if some of those were not fresh. There are no pets on campus." he had cornered me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran. I ripped my arm out of his grip, and I ran. I went into the woods, and to the cabin that no one knew about. I used my ladder I left there and climbed up onto the roof. I then pulled the ladder up incase Dimitri followed me.

I had a bucket of rocks up here. I most of the time wanted to throw stuff when I was mad, so I would come here where no one else was and throw rocks. When I was ready to leave I refilled the bucket, and left it up here for next time.

I started throwing the rocks almost immediately. I had kept this a secrete for years, and now mister I-can't-just-go-along-with-the-cat-thing has to show up and ruin it.

I heard an "OW!" at my next throw. I considered throwing another to find out who it was, but when I looked in my bucket I realized the one that hit someone was my last one.

"Rose I know your out there! Please talk to me." my blood turned to ice. It was Dimitri. I didn't say a word. I'm not sure if I could have. It didn't matter. He walked right in front of the cabin a few secants latter, and being the guardian he is he had to look at everything even the roof that I was currently on.

"Rose get down from there." he said sounding exasperated. I shook my head, and -very immaturely- stuck out my tongue. He rolled his eyes, and looked around for the ladder.

"To late comrade. The ladder is up here. You might as well leave." I didn't think he would, but it was worth a shot.

"Rose, I'm a tall man." like I hadn't noticed that. It was my first impression of him. "This is a small cabin." I didn't like where this was going. "While it would make my life slightly harder, I don't think it would be to difficult for me to get up there." crap! I had not even thought of that.

He climbed up. "Why did you run away."

"Because I didn't think you would follow me." I muttered controlling my face, and only allowing annoyance into the mask.

"That's not true. Please don't lie to me." that made me angry, and I simply didn't care enough to hid it behind my ever present mask.

"What right do you have to tell me not to lie to you? I have Known you for less than two days! What do my problems matter to you anyway? All you are is my teacher! If I need someone to confide in I will go find one of my friends that I have known for years!" even while yelling this at him - I was not worried about someone hearing this deep in the woods- I carefully avoided giving away information.

"You did say you have problems though, and it is my concern Roza." he said ever so calmly.

"First of all every one has problems, and I never said that, I just used that word because that's what you seem to think I have. Secant I don't see any reason at all why they are your concern. And last but not least WHO THE HECK IS ROZA!"

"Roza is the Russian word for Rose, and they are my concern because as your teacher anything that interrupts my lesson is my business. I would say you running out because of what was going on with you is interrupting my lesson. So care to share?"

"I have nothing to share." I suddenly very badly wanted to tell him every thing, but I wouldn't let myself do that.

"That is another lie. I think that makes 7 and ½." I stared at him. I reviewed in my head how many lies I had said to him, and he was right. The half came from the thing with the cat. It was only half a lie. How did he know when I was lying. N o one else had ever known. Oh man this was a problem.

**Hope you liked it plz review and dimitri will give you a virtual hug - u know you want that **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys glad u all liked it now lets see what happens cuz I really don't know I'm winging it well sort of I have an idea of whats going to . . . Yeah you don't care u just want the story im happy to oblige -im 14 and saying things like that what has this world come to?**

Rose's pov

"Look if the problem is that I interrupted lessons or whatever we can just go back. Then it is non of our business." I put as much attitude as I could into it, but it was getting harder and harder to hold the mask. I was afraid my voice would crack, or the mask would fall. I was more worried about my voice though. I can't remember the last time my mask fell.

"Even still as a teacher it is my business, and I care Rose. About you I mean. you can tell me what it is that's bothering you, and led you to physically harm yourself." he looked down at my wrist, but there was nothing to see. I had put my sweat band back into place.

"You cannot make words leave my lips Comrade. I don't have to tell you anything. There really is nothing to tell. I suppose you could send me to one of the school counselors, but that would probably end the same way it did last time I got sent to one." he raised an eyebrow now wanting to know what had happened. "I threw something at them, and walked out." he surprised me by laughing.

"I probably would to. They get all of their 'advice' from a school that knows nothing about what's going on. (A/N no offence to anyone that likes them) I wanted you to talk to me. A real person." he said his eyes pleading with me to tell him what was going on. I could not. I would not. Right?

"Give me a reason why I should poor my heart out to you? I hardly know you. All I know about you is that you seem to enjoy looking like a cowboy, you are really good at detecting lies, and you're from Russia. And all you know about me is that I like to fight, I lie sometimes, and I happen to have some marks on me that you know nothing about. Why do you even care?" I said harshly. I was stalling, and we both knew it.

"Roza please just drop the mask. Its not good for you to keep all this in. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. I won't even tell anyone about this place." I was stunned. He had just told me to drop the mask. That meant he knew I was wearing one. It honestly scared me that he could do that. I had never met anyone else that could.

I couldn't help it. I broke down. I didn't tell him anything. I just broke down crying . . . Into his arms. He murmured things in Russian that I could not understand. He stroked me hair, and let me cry. He didn't ask me any questions he just tried to comfort me.

Dimitri's pov (A/N you where all waiting for this weren't you?)

She just broke down. I knew it would make it worse if I tried to ask her questions so I didn't. She had asked me why I cared. It was a good question. One I didn't know the answer to. All I knew is that I wanted to help her. I didn't even care that this shirt was new, and now getting wet. All I wanted right now was for her to feel better.

I wondered what had made her like this. I suddenly very much wanted to hurt who ever -if it was a person- had caused her to have to wear a mask all the time, to always lie, to bottle everything up inside, and to cut herself. But now was not the time. Now I had to help her, not avenge her. That could wait.

**So what do u think? Sorry its short**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's pov

I woke up in my bed, and a note was on my nightstand. When had I fallen asleep? Then the events that had happened a few hours ago flitted through my head. I let out an involuntary groan, and not the kind that means I'm turned on. The kind that said I thought I was an idiot.

He - no it had been me- had ruined everything. For years I had worked on an image. All my friends thought that I was a strong person. They thought I was a bad liar. They thought I liked having them around when the guy I liked had just broke up with me and I showed them that I was upset about it. They also thought I was a generally happy person who had an issue with sugar because it wasn't even acting there sugar made me crazy. They thought I loved cats - yeah right- so when they saw a cut I could say that I had seen this cat I really liked.

It was all ruined because I couldn't hold my ground with Dimitri. Granted I at least didn't tell him anything, but since he saw the marks and I broke down he probably thought I was mentally unstable. Or emotionally unstable that one hit's a bit closer to home.

I looked at the note again, and decided to look at it.

_Roza,_

_you feel asleep -_no really?- _so I brought you back to your room. Don't worry about people having seen you in the umm state you were in. No one saw. Remember you can always talk to me if you need to. _

_~Comrade_

I had to laugh at that. I had called him Comrade once, and it seemed to annoy him, but he had just signed it as that.

I looked at the clock, and gasped. I had one hour before Eddies party!

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look at my self. My reflection stared back at me as if to say 'how could you?'. how could I is right. My eyes where red and puffy, and I had tear stains on my face. How could I let myself do this?

I had a quick shower, and blow-dried my hair. I then put on some black skinny jeans, and a tight black tank top. I applied some eyeliner, and was ready to go.

I opened my door to Mason standing there fist raised as if he where about to knock. He laughed. "Hey Rose ready to go?" I nodded. He took my hand and started to lead me toward the exit, but I pulled my hand out of his. Hurt at my rejection flashed through his eyes, but he brushed it off instantly. If I where not an expert on hiding things I never would have seen it.

"Here we are." he said gesturing to a lit part of the woods where music was playing rather loudly. Far East Movement. Gross, but they all thought I liked it so I started to dance.

Mason danced with me, and I didn't stop him. It was just dancing after all. That is until twenty one guns (A/N I know its old but it is so good) by green day came on, and some how that past for a slow song, and he took me as his partner.

We danced to the beat. We where to close to each other in my mind, but he looked like he wanted to be closer.

_Dose the pain weigh out the pride_

_And you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside_

_Your in ruins_

_One twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight _

_One twenty one guns _

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

That's when he put his lips to mine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's pov

When I didn't pull back immediately he continued to kiss me. Honestly I only didn't pull back, because I couldn't believe what was happening. I wondered in the back of my mind if he thought I wasn't kissing him back because I was one of those moments you read about where they pause in shock then kiss back. Well that wasn't going to happen.

I liked Mason, but only as a friend. After the - what I like to call- shock moment passed. He pulled back. He wasn't the type to keep going once he knew I wasn't into it. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the music being cut short, and some kid yelling "Guardians!"

Yeah it was a secrete party. At this pint effuses on _was_.

Everyone scattered. I went for the cabin, hoping desperately that Dimitri wasn't one of the Guardians coming. Or at least if he was he wouldn't think to look there. That was a very pathetic hope. It was like hoping I wouldn't punch Jessie just for talking to me. Or hoping I wouldn't make fun of Stan. In other words if he was with them I was screwed.

I was proven right when I heard his accented voice calling out to me. "Rose? Rose I know you out here." he sounded angry.

"No you don't! you have no proof!" I called back because if I was going down I was going down Hathaway style.

I quickly ran into the cabin, and locked the door.

Dimitri was a rule person I could already tell. It didn't mater if he 'cared' - I still didn't believe it- about me.

The door busted down and he looked angry. They had totally found the beer. Seeing the look on his face I immediately backed agents the wall, blocked my face, and cried out "Don't hit me."

Now see in most circumstances people wouldn't take that seriously, and would brush it off as a Hathaway joke. The tone of my voice though, gave away that I was actually afraid he would do just that, and that it would _really_ hurt.

His anger faltered, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He was probably trying to relate my comment to my earlier brake down.

"Roza why would I do that?" he asked slowly. He was trying to trick me into telling him. Not going to happen! I thought/yelled to myself.

I put up a cocky sarcastic mask. "Do what?"

"What you just said."

"I didn't say anything." I smiled sweetly. He sighed in exasperation. Then a slow plotting smile lit his face. I had to admit it was attractive, but at this moment it scared the crap out of me. Not that I was going to let him know that of course.

"Fine then I guess we can both just stay here until you remember what you said, and answer my question." he said as he sat down with his back on the door so that I could not get out. Oh this could either really suck or be really awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well lets see how this goes cuz even I don't know**

Mason's pov

I could tell she hadn't been into the kiss. What a wonderful thing to have running through your head when your running from guardians. I thought slightly bitter. I wasn't mad at her- I wasn't sure if I could be- it was more myself for thinking that she liked me as anything other than a friend.

"Hey! Mason right? Can I go with you? I'm kind of new, and don't know where to hide." I looked to my left where the voice was coming from. I gave a quick nod.

It was a girl. She was pretty. She had strawberry bold hair, was a dhampire, and had crystal blue eyes.

I could hear the guardians coming, and I accelerated. She kept perfect passé with me.

We ran into the gym. Where guardians where waiting for us. "Nice one dude." I could hear her say. I gave her my best what-the-heck look. How was I supposed to know they would be waiting here?

So I turned around, and tore off in the other direction. She sped off after me. "My names Veronica by the way." she said as we ran.

Dimitri's pov

She was not good with small spaces for any long length of time. I could see it in the way she kept fighting as if she wanted to make a move to leave. She wouldn't get far if she tried. Again. I think it had been about four times now.

She was sitting as far away from me as she possibly could. She obviously didn't want a repeat of this morning. Or for me to - as she put it- 'play my freaky mind games' on her.

"I'm going to die of boredom." harsh. "You can't even prove that I said anything. You could be keeping me in here for nothing." a little light went off in her eyes -fake. "Unless your keeping me in here giving me the third degree as my punishment for going to that party. that's no cool Comrade. Not cool at all." I had to roll my eye's at that.

"Roza you have been the one talking nonstop. I don't think I'm giving you the third degree. But you did just admit to being at that party." she cursed.

Rose's pov

I knew that he knew exactly what I said. that's what made this so bad. He couldn't figure it out. But he probably would.

The conflicting voices of my mind and my consensus were fighting.

_He's trying to help you_

**He will ruin everything**

_Or maybe fix everything_

**How would he do that**

_I don't know but anything is better than dealing with it alone_

**I disagree**

_He should know _

All this back and forth was giving me a head ach. "Would you stop staring at me?" I almost yelled at Dimitri with my head in my hands. I could feel his eyes on me. "You know its rude to stair." I said a little more quietly.

"It's rude to lie, but you do that every day. Don't you?" I looked up glaring. He had an eyebrow raised at me.

"Ugh don't do that." I moaned, and put my head back into my hands.

"Don't do what?" I looked up again. He had his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"That!" I said as if it should be perfectly clear what I was saying. "That eyebrow thing you do. I'm like the only one who can't do it." I clarified.

"What eyebrow thing?" he asked doing it again. He was mocking me!

I turned around so I was facing the corner like a little kid in time out, but I didn't have to look at him. It made it easier to have self control that way.

I could hear him get up, oh gosh. I went rigid. "Please don't." I whispered. He stopped. He was already next to me though. It had only taken him about three steps to cross the cabin.

He sat down. "Please don't what?"

"Don't try to get some huge confession out of me. I can't let people in Dimitri. The last time I did it ended badly." I refused to let the tears out of my eyes. I just stared strait ahead with a blank look. I couldn't manage more than that.

"I don't know what they did, but I wouldn't hurt you Rose."

I gave a bitter smile, that could hardly be called a smile at all. All that it showed was pain. "You don't get it do you. The person I told didn't do anything to me. No that wasn't it. What happened was that they ended up dead."

Dimitri's pov

Her eyes glassed over. "That's what would happen to you. I could walk outside one day and find you hanging from a tree. Just like he did to Emily. I walked out side, and she was just hanging there, but dear god Dimitri her eyes where open looking right at me. There was a note at her feet that said 'I told you not to tell.' He didn't even say anything about it when I saw him."

Her voice held no emotion her eyes seemed to be looking at something I couldn't see. The complete blankness in her entire face and voice was what scared me most. It held more pain than if she had broken down crying.

What has the world put you through Roza? I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long I was sick but in the time I was not able to write I had ideas for this story so I'm updating this before little comrade even though it has more reviewers anyway hope u enjoy**

Mason's pov

I ran through the woods with Veronica right behind me. I had to dig my heals into the ground to stop when I found myself in front of a cabin. What was this doing out here? I thought to myself. I burst in the door. It seemed like a good place to hide.

I almost turned around when I saw Guardian Belikov sitting there. Then I noticed Rose, and stopped dead in my attempt to leave. She looked . . . Empty. I had never seen her like that.

Dimitri's pov

Mason burst in the door with the new girl Veronica. He started to turn around until he saw me. Another kid from the party. He stopped when he noticed Roza.

"**You broke Rose!"** he yelled and pointed at her as if I couldn't see the state she was in. I fought the urge to yell back 'no you did! Your the one that kissed her!' I had seen it, but I had also seen her being not interested. I didn't yell these things though because they were childish and it was kind of my fault.

"I didn't break anyone. You can check yourself there are no broken bones." really that was the best I could come up with. I'm losing my touch.

He ignored what I said. He walked right over to where I was sitting, and he punched me in the face. I could have blocked it. I had known what he was going to do the secant he yelled at me. I could see it in his eyes. I chose not to. I found it admirable that he cared about his friend enough to hit _me_.

He then picked up Rose, and left the cabin presumably to take her to her room and away from me.

"I'm just going to . . ." Veronica started then ran.

I sat there for a few minutes not sure what to do. I decided to go to my room. I had had enough today.

"Belikov! What do you think your doing? We still have kids to find!" another Guardian barked at me.

I frowned and looked over at him. "I am going to bed." I almost snarled. I sounded like a vampire from one of the movies . . . Cool. It seemed to have the same affect on him as it did on people in the movies.

"Yes of course. Good night." he said shakily. I nodded and went to my room.

Mason's pov

I took Rose to her room. I put her on her bed, took off her shoes, and walked out hoping she would be better in the morning. If not I had some Guardian but to kick. I still couldn't believe I had punched _Belikov _in the face. "Night Rose." I whispered at I closed her door.

Rose's pov

I was aware of everything that happened. I couldn't believe Mason had punched him, but that was only something going on in the back of my mind. He wasn't far off when he said I was broken. I felt that way as I got up from my bed, and went into my bathroom. I looked for the razor blade that should have been in the drawer. I still couldn't put on anything but the blank look, and I couldn't drop it either. I couldn't let my guard down even alone. Not after just being reminded of that day.

I couldn't find the razor. Dimitri. I knew he had taken when I couldn't find it. Didn't matter I could use something else. I picked up a thumbtack. Its sharp point bit into my skin at I let it slid across my wrist.

The cuts where deeper than I had done them since that day. They weren't near any important veins though. I wasn't going for death.

I blankly watched the blood poor out of the cuts. Five perfect lines.

I wiped the blood off the thumbtack, and washed it off my wrist, then went to my bed. I didn't sleep though I just stared at my ceiling images spiraling through my head.

**So let me know what you think I have just been waiting to use that line 'you broke Rose' that was actually the** **first idea for this chapter I had and the punch I didn't even think of until it happened **


	9. Chapter 9

Christian's pov (A/N I couldn't leave him out I luv him to much)

"And what is it you think your doing?" I asked leaning agents the wall and rasing an eyebrow at Mason. It was about two days after the party.

"Rose is still broken." he said simply looking like a hurt and lost little kid.

"I have no idea what that means." Rose had stayed in her room sick, and wouldn't talk to anyone for the past two days.

"She's not really sick."

"So she's just faking to get out of school?"

"Not exactly. Come on I'll show you." and with that we walked off at three in the morning to go see Rose.

Rose's pov

I took a peace of paper out from under my mattress.

_List of things I will never do_

It had gotten longer over the years that I had been here, and started making it. So far I was having trouble with it. I put an X next to all the one's I had broken. Some of them where stupid others more important.

_X 1. Have a __real__ break down _

_X 2. Confide even a little to someone at this school_

_3. Sing in front of people_

_X 4. Cut anything more than four lines_

_6. Have a number five on this list _

7. _see __him__ again_

_X 8. Have trouble finding a mask_

_9. Lead Mason on_

_X 10. Hug Christian Ozera _

_X 11. Get drunk enough that it might affect my ability to protect Lissa_

_12. Let someone else did by telling them_

_13. Fall in love_

_X 14. Lose a match in training _

_15. Let Lissa get killed by a strigoi _

_ Eddie win in a prank war_

_X 17. Fall asleep on the floor_

_18. Own a cat_

_19. Buy an alarm clock when I still have my phone_

_X 20. Break my phone because I'm mad at the person I'm talking to_

_21. Trust Dimitri _

There where to many X's there for comfort. A lot of them new from just in this week. Dimitri was trying to help, but really he was making things worse. I gave a bitter smile at nothing really.

Then it hit me. That was the first nonblank thing I had been able to do. I was getting my mask back.

**Sorry its short but I have to go to school**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I felt bad that my last one was so short so I decided to write another chapter that gives you WAY more info on what the heck is going on**

Dimitri's pov (there where a few questions about him hope this helps)

I woke up, and rolled over a little bit. Ow! I really wish I hadn't let that kid punch me. I didn't think it would hurt this much.

I only did it for two reasons really. That kid was dangerously angry, and could have hurt someone else - maybe he was drunk?- and I was kind of hoping that it would shock Rose out of her state.

I had just gotten back to the academy. It had been about three days sense the party. I had had to go to check out the site of a mass murder of some Moroi family. Nothing to check out really it was just a trigger happy human with a gun.

Still when I got back what I heard was that she had just started going back to school today. I was pretty certain that meant that she had just started to recover today or late yester day.

I decided to go check on her even though it was to early to be our practice time.

Rose's pov

I walked out of my dorm. I had been inside for to long. I wanted to walk around campus some.

"Hello Rose." I went dead still at the voice coming from behind me. It had been years, but I would recognize it anywhere. If I turned around now I would have to put an X next to number seven, and that was one of the ones that I could not do. I couldn't.

I did. I turned around, my movements a little robotic in their stiffness. I saw the face. No no no!

I didn't say anything I just stared. He looked the same. Tall -not nearly as much so as Dimitri though- tan, muscled, dark green eyes that where sarcastic.

It was just then that I thought of an excuse to get away from him. At least for now.

I put on my mask of calmness. "I would love to stay and talk, but I have training right now." I had training in about an hour. The only voice I could manage without it shaking was a blank one. It wasn't really empty like the voice I had been using just a day ago though.

To my extreme luck I saw Dimitri coming. I didn't know why he was coming, but I really hoped he would go along with it. Well the world owed me after what it had allowed to happen to me anyway. Then again the world never paid it's debt's. oh well I had to try.

"Comrade! What are you doing up here, where supposed to be in the gym. I was just about to come down there." please let him go along with it. I silently begged.

I risked my own mental health by casting another look at _him_. He was looking Dimitri up and down. Trying to figure out what he knew? Not enough for anything to happen. I hoped.

Luckily Dimitri went along with it. "Yeah I know. I was just about to make sure you hadn't slept through your alarm clock. Again." he put in a smirk there, even though I had never done that. It would be hard to when I didn't own one. Still he was a good actor. "So who is this?" I should have know he would use it as a way to pry.

"I'm Ronald Kesler. Rose's legal guardian." he said smiling holding out a hand to Dimitri. They shook hands. I'm going to pass out.

"Dimitri Belikov." his smile held a warning in it. Rob didn't seem to notice. "Well it was nice to meet you, but me and Rose should really get going." we then walked away. I said a half hearted by over my shoulder.

"Who was he?" Dimitri asked steel in his voice.

"Ronald Kesler my legal guardian." I said simply walking ahead of him so he wouldn't see my face covered in fear.

**Yep that should help yall some in ur understanding of what the heck is going on** **or maybe I just made it worse oh well you guys have a name now**


	11. Chapter 11

**You should all luv me im updating faster than usual and almost ignoring my other stuff for u any one that has written on fan fiction understands this but isn't it funny how u can love people so much that u don't even know cuz I swear I luv all of u and u put up with me so that's good to but it just think its amazing**

Dimitri's pov

I could tell she didn't want me to see the look of fear on her face, so I chose not to comment on it.

She was slowly putting her mask back together. It didn't all come at once it came in stages. It started with her walk. She took the stiffness out of it, and started doing that walk that some girls do to get guys attention. She then straitened her shoulders into a confident line. She raised her head to show confidence. She turned her mouth into a board uncaring line, and then put sarcasm in her eyes. I didn't get the last part until her comment.

"Comrade you can walk faster than that. At least I hope so. Its really not fair for me to have to run all those laps when I can move faster than you." wow. That was way to drawn out. She couldn't even make a good joke. This was bad.

"Really Rose that's all you can put together. Your getting worse at this little game your trying to play." I could practically see the walls going up in her eyes. She looked like herself, but kind of distant.

"We where playing a game? Well I think I should know what it is if I want to stand a fair chance at winning." she said jokingly, but I could still see the distance in her eyes. She was seeing something I couldn't. remembering something. Just like in the cabin. I might as well not be here for all the real acknowledgement I was getting from her.

Just like in the cabin! My mind was yelling at me. I didn't get it. Something in me knew I should be doing something because my mind wouldn't stop yelling at me. It wasn't really yelling nice things.

Then it clicked. Last time she had looked like this she had given me information. Maybe she would do it again. I quickened my steps, and she did the same. We were soon alone in the gym.

Unfortunately she was smart, and recognized the situation also. The distance disappeared, and in it's place came alert waiting. She was waiting for me to try something. Well I wouldn't. She wouldn't tell me anything right now anyway.

"Run your laps." I said simply, and took out my book. I hadn't done a lot of reading since I met her, and I wouldn't be getting any done now either.

She took one more untrusting look at me then went onto the track. I put the book down with a regretful glance, and then went to sit in the center of the room where I could watch through all the windows. I was hoping to figures something out. No one was awake yet. May be her mask would slip.

Something worse happened. After a few laps Ronald came out, and started talking to her. He seemed mad. She got defensive. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see the tension. She through her hands in the air, and yelled something at him.

That's when it happened.

He hit her.

Not just a playful punch to the arm.

A blow that sent her to her knee's clutching her stomach - where he had hit her- like she was going to vomit.

I was on my feet instantly.

**I was just wondering what you guys had thought happened to rose before I just totally told u it would be interesting to know **


	12. Chapter 12

**U all know I'm sorry or u don't know how much I care bout u but I was sick that's y I had to leave you hanging **

Rose's pov

I was running harder than usual to try to get rid of thoughts of him. It didn't work because after only a few laps he came over to me. He could really do anything no one was awake yet, and Dimitri would be off in the land of cowboys.

"So this is where you have been the past three years?" he asked his voice clam, but his mussels rigged and his face angry.

I was immediately on the defense even though I knew how that would turn out. "You didn't leave me with many options." I say. I know I shouldn't have.

"Really was it so bad with me." he's mocking me. Daring me to say it. Knowing the fighter in me won't let me not say it, even though I know what will happe.

Still I throw my hands in the air and yell knowing no one will hear me. "Yes it was because you hit me so much!"

"You know you shouldn't have said that." he said before I felt the impact of his fist and I went down.

Dimitri was out in secants. Faster than I thought he could. Underestimating Dimitri was quickly becoming old, because he always proved me wrong.

"Dimitri don't." I choke out knowing what he will do before his fist smashes into Ronald's nose, and there is a sickening cracking sound that I had made on other students a few times. Following that move he sends a punch to the head, a kick to the stomach that only really reminds me of the pain in my own, and a punch to the jaw as Ronald falls hitting his head on the asphalt of the running track.

All I can do is stare. I'm not sure if I feel joy or horror at the site before me. I rise up slowly. I can see the furry on Dimitri's face. He is about to kick him again, but I put a hand on his arm. He looks at me, and I see a flash of something I can't quite place witch is odd considering how much I work with emotion all the time.

"I think we need to talk." he says covering the emotion quickly. Hmm it appears I'm not the only one who works with mask. All I do is nod.

Dimitri puts Ronald in the supply closet, and yet again I don't know if I want to laugh or cry. I chose to look neutral.

He then takes me to his room to talk. I look around. There is a book shelf that has long since filled and now has books stacked around it. I well made bed with dark blue blankets, and a night stand with some pictures of people I can only assume by look are his family lit up under a weirdly shaped lamp.

"I was expecting a Woody poster or something." I joke. I haven't watched enough western movies to know any real cowboys.

He doesn't acknowledge this. He sits on the edge of his bed, and I take a black leather couch.

"So what do you want to talk about Comrade." I say lightly. He hasn't said a word since he declared we needed to talk aside from making sure I was okay. Declared? Did I really just think that. I was hanging out with Dimitri to much.

"Don't call me that." he said looking at his shoe's. they where black and white and I really wanted a pair. "I think after what just happened you owe me an explanation." finaly looking up into my eyes in a gaze I couldn't or wouldn't - I wasn't sure witch- brake.

I needed a new list. Still I had to try to get out of this even though I knew I wouldn't. "I owe you? For what? You beat him up. He will wake up, and when he dose he will be even more mad. Now if this is what you want to talk about I would like to leave." I say it quickly because I know he deserves an explanation, and worse still I want to give him one. I need to get out before I do give him one.

"Roza?" I feel something in me. I don't know what it is, and I don't know if I like it or hate it. I've never had this feeling.

I turn to him with a half hearted smile. "Yeah Comrade?" my voice breaks and I hate myself for it.

"You can trust me." he says, and just like that my walls come crashing down. I'm crying, and I find his arms wrapped around me while he murmurs Russian words of comfort that I don't understand.

When I'm calm enough to speak we sit down, but I won't let him let go of me. I'm scared if he dose I will fall apart.

"I suppose I should start from my parents. What happened with them." I say. I take a deep breath. "I never knew my father. My mother told me he was dead, but I know he wasn't. It wasn't because of one of those lame 'I just knew it' kind of thing some people say. You see one day I saw her crying her eyes out. I also found a peace of paper that was informing her the father of her child had just died that day. So for all those years that she had told me he had been dead he had been alive. Finding that out was worse than finding out he was dead, because I had come to terms with him being dead. My mother wasn't ever very loving, but lying to me was something she had never done until then. Or maybe she had, but I just didn't know it."

I thought back to pick up that letter at the age of six barley able to read but understanding what it was getting at. "Our relationship got worse after that. Which made it all the harder when she died, because I felt bad that the last thing I had done was yell at her. She was shot on the job. I was eight. I got put into a foster home for humans. It was only by chance that the person they assigned to me was a damphir. The foster home was bad to. There where twelve kids there of all different ages, and the people that where supposed to take care of us didn't."

I have to take a deep breath before I can continue. "I was soon taken out though, and was sent off to live with Ronald. He was nice at first. He was nice in the time that a social worker came on surprise visits. Once she stopped coming he started to be not nice. It started with him never helping me out with school stuff. Then he started insulting me. Then hitting me. Hard and repeatedly, but always made sure the marks couldn't be seen. I can't even blame it on him drinking because he didn't drink. I was nine when he first hit me."

Breathing is getting harder. Dimitri hasn't said anything. I think he's worried that I will stop talking if he says anything. Or maybe that I will be more frightened. I might I really wasn't sure. Still I continued on.

"I became close to a girl named Emily."

I thought of Emily. She had long black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes where a sea green. She had been such a nice person.

"She didn't even ask me about him. She had no idea. What made me tell her was when she told me 'we are best friends now' she gave me a ring." I look down at it on my finger. it's a vary simple silver ring. " then she said 'these rings mean that we are friends forever. We have no secrets, and will always trust each other.' it poured out of me. Everything about my family and Ronald just like it is to you now. I was ten."

Tears are flowing harder. "I don't know how he knew I told her, but he did. The next day I found her hanging from a tree. It was in our back yard so no one would see it because we had a high fence. It was the tree me and her always played in when she came over. She was looking right at me, and I found the note, but I already told you about that. The next time I went outside she was gone. No one ever found the body."

I shuddered.

"I was fourteen when I ran. I left and didn't look back. There wasn't anything that really triggered my want to leave. I just woke up one morning knowing I had to leave that I couldn't take it another day. I had twenty dollars and some clothes. I some how made it here to St. Vlade's, and acted like a normal student. I didn't tell anyone else . . . Until now." I whisper the last part.

Some people would think I would feel better having told some one all of this. After what happened to Emily I didn't feel better, but there was no way to feel worse.

**Well you got some answers remember to review **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back i won't bother u with my exuses it dosn't change that i didn't update and really the longer i'm typing this so i'm going to stop now**

Dimitri's pov

She had fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't know what to do. Not just about her being in my arms, but about what that _man had done to her. Although I couldn't really do anything with her in my arms. _

_I would take her back to her room, but really how would that look. Me leaving my room with her outcold with _her - covered in tear stains and puffy eyes from crying- in my arms walking back to her room. I would probibly be arested on the spot for child molestation.

So becuase I couldn't do anything about that I tryed to think about what to do about Ronald. Report him was the first step. But in doing that I would also be betraying Roza's trust.

He could rot in that supply closet or hell I really didn't care wich. He couldn't get away with hurting my Roza.

Whoa Dimitri. 'My Roza'? Oh never mind. I had other things to think about. Like how to take care of him with out betraying Roza. If I just went and told she would never trust me again. What if something where to happen to her again. With her luck something probibly would, and she would have no one to go to.

I looked down at her lovely face brushing a few strands of hair off of it. I couldn't let that happen. The best thing i could do would be to try to convince her that it was right to turn him in. Until then he could just rot in that closet. I doubted he would end up in hell in the time, but if he did it would be fine with me.

Suddenly Roza snugeled into my chest and wraped her arms around me. "Dimitri." She smiled as she murmered his name. I alowed a small smile to flit across my face because even after all that she had been through _my _name brought her a smile. She griped me tighter.

I was full of sudden protectiveness for this girl that I had know for so little a time, but had come to care about so much. I didn't know how she had gotten me to feel this way, but she had.

"I'm here Roza. I won't let anything harm you." I said with grim resolve in my voice.

_"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm having an update day I'm updating everything I think I need to put more of mason and my oc bold =mason italics = veronica **

Mason's pov

I was sitting in class pretending to listen to Stan go on and on while I was really passing notes with Veronica.

**Hey **

_What's up_

**n/m u?**

_Just listening to this total loser __try__ to teach while passing notes with some red head kid next to me_

**Oh is this red head kid trying to keep you from passing notes with me? **

_Lol nope although he suddenly seems like the jealous type _

**I am not**

_*gasp* how ever did you know that I was talking about you out of all the red heads in this class that don't exist _

**Lucky guess **

_Well can you take another lucky guess and tell me what my chances are if I where to ask this certain jealous redhead out? ;) _

I started blushing like crazy. We had been hanging out a lot, and I think I was starting to really like her.

**Hmmm well I think they would be very good**

_In that case its your fault if he says no . . . so Mason_

**Yeah? **

_U want to go out? _

**Nope . . . Jk jk course I want to go out with u ur awesome **

"You two. Stop with the note passing!" Stan snapped. "Pass it up." she had been taking notes on what he was saying, and passed those up.

"Sir why do you need my notes? I was just letting Mason see them because he missed something you said." She said the picture of innocence.

Stan started sputtering. Until finally to the dismay of his class. "Fine, but next time Mason take your own notes." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh of course sir." I said with fake sweetness.

Under the table me and Veronica high-five.

**Just a short cute little chapter for my update day**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey yall who wants to write a chapter of mask yes im letting you guys have a chance at it just pm me the chap you want to submit**

**Rules (i know you where hoping to do what ever you wanted) **

**1. plz no lemon**

**2. you can do some fluff but not a whole lot cuz i'm still trying to lead everyone up to that**

**3. you can't mind if i mix urs in with someone else's cuz i like them both and they go together**

**4. i'm 14 leave it in the limet you think i would be ok with that won't scare me (that really isn't limeting you alot)**

**5. you can write anything from mason's date to dimitri having to beat up ronald again (detail it if u do even if i don't use it it should be fun to read) anything that you think could work in the story line**

**6. there isn't a rule here i just hate 5 so i couldn't leave it on five shhh don't tell five**

**ok thats about it just send me a chapter and i will write back and let you know if it got in and if i mixed it with someone else's good luck cant wait to see what you think of**


	17. Chapter 17

**hmm guess no one wanted to try it oh well heres the next chapter**

Rose's pov (the next day)

I walked out of my room. I knew Dimitri wouldn't let me do this. So I didn't tell him.

But I knew I could handle it. I wasn't trained by a God three years ago when I couldn't handle it. Now I was. Now I could do this.

I walked into the gym, and strait to the suply collost. He smirked at me when he saw me at the door. "Took you long enough." I had to fight to keep the snear off my face.

"Like you really thought I would help you out." I hissed at him. He stood up, and I felt his fist conect with my sholder. That was all I needed. "Thanks for giving me evidence." I said smirking.

No I didn't put a camra in a hat. It had been done so many times that he would have known right away. What he wasn't looking at was my hand that had been holding my camra phone, that had just recorded him doing that. I turned off the cammra, and I was running. Fast. I could hear him yelling, but I just kept going. I was leaving him in the dust. That is until I ran into Dimitri. No literaly ran into him. I fell on the ground on impact.

"I wish I could get you to run this fast in training Roza." He said smiling a little.

"Yeah well Lissa wanted me."

"I though we where past all this lying." He said completly sirius now. Right. Forgot about his ability to see when I was lying. Unforchenatly it was just then that Ronald decided to come charging in. This wasn't going well for me.

**sorry for the shortness**


	18. Chapter 18

**quick responce to an anonomus review and any others that were wondering yeah u still can submit a chapter if u want to try**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry its been so long**

Rose's pov

I looked between Dimitri and Ronald. "Well bye then." I started to take off again, but Dimitri grabed my arm. He gave me a look that let me know that he knew I had let Ronald out. If I didn't love Dimitri so much I would have - wiat what! LOVE? Ugh I couldn't think about this right now. I was standing between the two guys who had caused the most complication in my life. Each in different ways.

It was right about then that Ronald pulled the gun. I knew there was a reson that he had been so far behind me before I ran into Dimitri. It wouldn't be that hard to find one around here. Which is why it complicated things for him when I pulled out my own gun. If he really thought I was going to let him out without something other than my fighting skills -he would play dirty so why wouldn't I- he was very wrong.

"I woulnd't if I was you." He said. In responce I took the safty off the gun.

"If someone could please tell me what was going on that would be great." Came the voice of Lissa.

"LISSA MOVE!" I said knowing the gun dirction would be turned on her if she didn't leave. Dimitri pulled her behind him, and I could here Lissa protesting. "No Dimitri. Lissa go get some gaurdians please." I said not taking my eyes off of Ronald.

My aim with a gun was teribel, but he didn't have to know that. .

I saw his finger starting to put more pressure on the triger of his and quicky pull a hole in his foot. I had been aiming for his arm . . . well if that didn't prove how bad I was nothing did.

He let out a cry of pain and I took the oppertuinity to hand the gun to Dimitri who had much better aim, and shot the gun out of Ronald's hand. A moment after that gaurdians were swarming the area.


End file.
